


You Never Make Coffee.

by Mormortrash



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cute, FBI Mug, Fluff, M/M, Neal Brings Peter Coffee, Sherlock Quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mormortrash/pseuds/Mormortrash
Summary: Neal is trying to apologise to Peter, so he brings him coffee in his favourite mug. With a few adjustments of his own, of course. ((White Collar with a Sherlock Quote))





	You Never Make Coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I RP on my Neal Caffrey instagram account: @n.ealcaffrey so if you want to RP don't be afraid to come on over and just send me a message :)

Neal was leaning against the wall of Peters office, a mug of coffee in his hands. It was Peters 'Worlds Greatest FBI Agent' mug, with the words 'FBI Agent' crossed out in Sharpie and the word 'boyfriend' scribbled underneath. Peter opened the door and looked up from the case file he was reading, slowing to a stop and frowning gently at his CI, who simply held the mug out to him. Peter took it suspiciously, glancing down at the steaming liquid and then back at Neal, who was smirking at him. "What's this?" Peter asks, raising an eyebrow as he places the case file down on the desk without taking his eyes off the mug. "Its coffee, I made coffee." Neal responds, rolling his eyes and pushing himself to stand up straight, hands in his pockets. "You never make coffee," he comments, bringing the mug eye level and inspecting it like he was interrogating it. "I just did, don't you want it?" He asks with almost a hurt frown as he starts to reach out to take the mug back. His handler chuckles and gently captures Neal's wrist in his spare hand, thumb lingering and rubbing small circles on to the under side of his wrist. "You don't have to keep apologising," the agent whispers softly, making Neal glance away, gently withdrawing his hand as Peter brings the mug to his lips and takes a sip. "Thanks," Peter finally whispers, stepping around the other man to sit down at his desk. Neal smiles faintly and heads out of the office, picking up his hat from Peters desk on his way out, spinning it in the air before catching it and placing it gently on top of his head as he walks down the stairs.


End file.
